Brain disorder, such as a symptom of dementia, is a chronic or progressive syndrome caused by various brain diseases that affect memory, thinking, behavior, and ability of daily living. Alzheimer disease is the most common cause of the dementia, and is very possible to cause as high as 70% dementia cases. The World Health Organization issued and declared that there were approximately 35.60 million dementia patients in the whole world in 2012. It is anticipated that the number of the dementia patients will be double by 2030 (65.70 million), and will be triple of the present number by 2050. Every country has dementia patients, but more than half of the patients (58%) live in the low income and middle income countries. The proportion will rise to more than 70% by 2050. It will cost over 604 billion USD for treating and nursing the dementia patients in the whole world each year, comprising the charge for providing hygienic and social nursing for the dementia patients and the income losses of the dementia patients and the nursing persons thereof.
The World Health Organization also alleges that it is also a main issue to find the dementia early. Even in the high income countries, only one fifth to a half of the dementia cases are discovered in a routine examination. Moreover, the disease is usually at a terminal stage when a definite diagnosis is made.
In order to diagnose the dementia at an early stage with low cost and high efficiency, various simple evaluation apparatuses based on a tablet or a microcomputer with a touch screen are developed.
However, these apparatuses mainly tend to the evaluation to memory and an ability of judgment related to memory. Researches show that, the dementia patients have a certain difficulty on coordinated actions of arms and legs and fine actions performed under the external stimulation. Moreover, the degradation of functions of these body movements is easier to be observed at an early stage through a finger movement having higher fineness.
A brain disorder evaluation apparatus disclosed by the international application (Application No. PCT/JP2013/074582; title: Brain Disorder Evaluation Method, Brain Disorder Evaluation Apparatus, and Program Thereof) just aims at the problem, which makes a subject perform body movements according to a series of body movement tasks indicated by a system, detects the precision of the reaction speed and reaction position of the subject by a body movement detection component, compares the precision of the reaction speed and reaction position with the accuracy of a pre-prepared healthy person, and evaluates the body movement ability of the subject.
While in the prior art, a prompt interval time (prompt cycle) of the body movement task sent by the brain disorder evaluation apparatus is preset. However, because there is an individual difference between different subjects, if the prompt interval time of the body movement task aiming at each subject cannot be adjusted, it is possible to cause too short prompt interval time between the body movement tasks, and in this way, the simple bradykinesia of some old people may be possibly misjudged as dementia; or if the interval time is too long, the subject feels tired during testing, so that the measurement cannot be performed continuously.